


Obi/Qui Ficlets from Tumblr

by InfiniteJediLove



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, little fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteJediLove/pseuds/InfiniteJediLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people send me Jinnobi headcanons on tumblr and I send a ficlet back. This is a collection of the ficlets I’ve written. I’ll keep updating as I write more, I just thought it would be nice to have it available on A03 as well. Each chapter is a separate story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> This headcanon was so inspiring that I had to give a nod to a certain balcony that our beloved Jedi Husbands stand on in TPM.

_Headcanon: Obi-Wan being scared of his future. He lacks the control and conviction. He's getting older and none of the masters have ever looked twice. He's scrawny, awkward and unsure. He's not the greatest fighter nor the brightest padawan in his class. So he always goes to the upper deck to be alone, to look at the stars where he is at peace. In these moments, he's incredibly attuned to the force. It's where Qui-Gon sees him for the first time, after a mission gone awry. The next day, he has a padawan._

Nearly every time they returned to the temple, Obi-Wan vanished for an hour or two. Qui-Gon used to wonder where the boy went but since Obi-Wan always disappeared after all assignments were handed in and mission details wrapped up, Qui-Gon let him go. It is only when Obi-Wan is no longer a boy, but a man of twenty-one that Qui-Gon finds out where he disappeared to.

The Temple is enormous, full of rarely used classrooms and secret balconies, but there is one particular balcony that Obi-Wan takes him to and Qui-Gon recognizes the view from all those years ago.

“This is where you go?” he asks, but doesn’t have to, not by the look Obi-Wan gives him, half-shy, half-defiant and Qui-Gon is reminded that is always a honor to love someone so full of mystery. He steps out and watches the sun set magnificently over numerous buildings, traffic speeding by in the distance. He braces his hands on the balcony ledge, looking over at Obi-Wan who hesitates, than speaks.

“When you chose me as your padawan, I was so happy you wanted to train me. I always came back here after missions to remind me of that, particularly when the mission was trying.” Obi-Wan smiles wryly and Qui-Gon tilts his head, long hair falling forward.

“And now that you’ve chosen me as your beloved, I become a part of this place.” Qui-Gon guesses.

Obi-wan smiles again, a shy almost-smile that Qui-Gon loves.

“You were always a part of this place.” Obi-Wan says quietly, “it’s just different now. That’s all.”

Qui-Gon nods. They watch the fading sun paint the sky red-orange and Qui-Gon thinks with a touch of sadness, how beautiful Obi-Wan is silhouetted against it.

“Obi-Wan,” he hesitates, “the council will not allow us to continue this way…” he cannot keep speaking, does not want to, instead he watches the speeders in the distance swerve around one another, all going in the same direction.

“I am aware,” Obi-wan responds calmly, leaning on the balcony next to Qui-Gon, his short auburn hair vibrant in the light. “But I find I don’t care.”

Qui-Gon laughs aloud at that, secretly pleased by Obi-Wan’s rebellion, but he has to say something. He looks over at Obi-Wan,

“We are Jedi,” he reminds Obi-Wan gently, “sometimes that is all we are.”

Obi-Wan smiles again, reaching out and resting a warm palm over Qui-Gon’s hand.

“Yes,” he says softly, “ but sometimes we are more.”


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many feels poured out of me when I read this headcanon, I basically just expanded on it’s premise.

_Headcanon: I've always imagined Obi-Wan, alone in the desert, trying to be as nondescript as possible and talking to Qui-Gon to keep himself sane. He doesn't respond of course. Qui-Gon's dead. On his good days, he talks to him. On bad days too. "The weather is particularly horrid today, Master. Too hot." or "I am miserable. Alone. I miss my friends. I miss you, Master." He's always met with silence. But one day, Qui-Gon does respond and he feels a determination that he hasn't felt since his youth. Hope._

The days are long on Tatooine. Obi-Wan supposes it is because of the twin suns, but he finds he lacks any scientific interest in the matter. He is stunned, unable to think beyond the most trivial tasks. Eating, dressing, foraging for food, it all becomes a mundane blur. Even the simplest work takes an enormous amount of time. He is tired, more tired than he had been during the war, even during the month long battle on Farr-Xine. He had had to scout most of that planet on foot, dealing with terrible storms, and moments of eerie quiet followed by terrible fighting, the dead bodies of civilians on each side… it had been grueling, but he had had his duties as a Jedi and the support of a few seasoned clones. They had been there with him through it all and had made the fight to survive worth it. Now he is alone and finding it difficult to get out of bed, to move past such loneliness.

For the first time he finds himself unable to think in the mindset of a Jedi. No, perhaps not for the first time. The first had been when Qui-Gon died all those years ago. He had been stunned then too, going through mindless motions but he had been able to keep going, had told himself everyday that ‘Qui-Gon would want this,’ ‘I must do this, Qui-Gon would expect me to,’. In his shock from witnessing the most important person in his life murdered in front of him, from cradling that dying body in his arms…he had wanted only to honor Qui-Gon’s wishes. It had kept him blind to his own needs, he had immediately taken Anakin as his padawan, even secretly knowing that it was better he not train the boy, that he was not ready. He had done what he promised, but dust is all that came from Qui-Gon’s prophecy. He is not bitter at his long-dead master, only so very tired. He feels old, though he is not. He can no longer consider himself a Jedi. The Jedi are gone, destroyed by Anakin and he is alone.

Obi-Wan finds himself talking to Qui-Gon, following Yoda’s vague instructions and reaching for a presence he has not felt in so long. But no one ever responds. Still, he finds he is able to endure his exile with the memories of Qui-Gon fresh in his heart. When he closes his eyes he dreams of the man, walking through the temple halls as Obi-Wan and Yoda turn away, unable to bear the sight of so many dead Jedi. Qui-Gon comes then, his long hair catching the dying sunlight and time flows backwards and Qui-Gon is there at all moments where life becomes too difficult to bear alone. In his dreams, Qui-Gon does not die but remains with him. They grow old together, they are happy. He wakes tired from such dreams, torn between happiness and terrible despair.

The dreams become stronger, Obi-Wan pushes to deeper levels of mediation, into a sleep-like state, wanting to remain there. It is worth the risks of nightmares, or wasting away in real life. Each time he wakes he is in the middle of a sentence, a story. He talks to Qui-Gon in his sleep. No one answers. He dreams over and over of the temple, the thousand-fountain room, his quarters, the archives, each time Qui-Gon appears, each time the man smiles, but never speaks. Obi-Wan returns to the same places, waiting, but nothing happens. He finds living harder now, he gets up, makes a meal and doesn’t eat it. He cleans tools that he does not use. He goes outside and stands waiting…he doesn’t know what for. He is tired.

It is only later, when he wakes one day, the small hut he lives in shaking in a storm, that he gets up. A piece of reflective metal serves as a mirror and Obi-Wan washes his face from the dented basin beneath it, ignoring the gray that has crept into his auburn hair, the lines that are appearing. It is only when the rattling of chimes near the window stop that he looks up. In the mirrored metal, he catches the glimpse of a shadow, the shine of deep blue. He reaches out, traces that shimmering reflection, then turns.

“Qui-Gon,” he says and Qui-Gon answers.


	3. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have a thing for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s hair and this lovely headcanon allowed me to mention a favorite mental image I have.

_Headcanon: Ooo, I have a head canon if you're interested! ^.^ I've always been fascinated in Obi-Wan and his love for Qui-Gon's long, beautiful hair! I can imagine him always sneaking up behind Qui-Gon just to get a feel of his hair, and to run his fingers through it. Obi-Wan doesn't believe his short hair is all that interesting but Qui-Gon loves it, and re-assures him sometimes by ruffling his hair in a cute-like manner of return :3_

There are times when Obi-Wan wonders if he can love Qui-Gon anymore than he does. It’s a love kept hidden. A buried emotion that pulls at him, exhausts him with how he must conceal such unjedilike wishes. He meditates often, spars and keeps his mind firmly in check when accessing the training bond between Qui-Gon and him, but it is not enough. Secrets, Obi-Wan finds, are difficult. He sometimes wishes that they were not Jedi, that this delicate balance of master and apprentice did not exist. They would simply be two men with differences and similarities already mapped out, two men who live comfortably with each other and work well together.

There are times when Obi-Wan finds it impossible not to hope for more. It comes in moments, Qui-Gon leading him through a difficult Force maneuver or discussing a mission, or the tall man sitting with his hair loose at the end of the day while Obi-Wan combs the tangles out because he has more patience than Qui-Gon. He loves the feel of Qui-Gons hair, the silver-brown color of it, the way it becomes wild and thick when they are in a humid environment.

There are times when Qui-Gon almost seems to guess Obi-Wan’s thoughts and his dark blue eyes crease at the corners. He smiles softly when he sees Obi-Wan curled in a chair, reading. And the look he gives Obi-Wan when Obi-Wan has slogged through miles of mud to bring a kidnapped politician to safety is frankly admiring. But Obi-Wan is unsure what way it is admiring, just as he is unsure why Qui-Gon always braids Obi-Wan’s padawan braid for him, or the way Qui-Gon touches Obi-Wan’s hair when Obi-Wan is upset about something, fingers firm but gentle as he ruffles the thick auburn strands. All that Obi-Wan is sure about is that secrets are difficult…


	4. The Youngest Passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this was hard to write. I actually don’t care for kids at all, so writing them is not really something I want to do, that being said, this headcanon did make sense, because Qui-Gon does always like to adopt things :)

_Headcanon: Obi-Wan handled Luke and Leia so well right after they were born. Traveling and taking care of them till he got them to their new homes he must have previous baby experience. I figure Qui-Gon was very in tune with the living force and found a lot of force sensitive babies on their missions to take back to the temple and then visited the crèche. Obi-Wan had to take care of babies often after becoming Qui-Gon's apprentice, so he knew exactly how to handle little Luke and Leia._

Qui-Gon was certain that this child would make an excellent Jedi. Of course she had been crying nonstop since they had boarded the passenger ship, but regardless, greatness was in her future. The ship’s passengers seemed to think otherwise because many were glaring in the direction of the screaming baby.

“Give her to me,” Obi-Wan finally said and Qui-Gon handed the infant over.

Instantly she quieted in Obi-Wan’s arms. Qui-Gon smiled and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow,

“Master, you have to stop this.”

Qui-Gon adopted an innocent puzzled expression that did not fool Obi-Wan for a second. The infant meanwhile was fascinated with Obi-Wan’s padawan braid and grasped it lightly in small fists, giggling. Obi-Wan gave a long suffering sigh,

“Couldn’t you find a force sensitive that was a little older? I don’t exactly consider babysitting one of my jedi duties.”

The stern words were softened slightly by Obi-Wan absently rubbing the baby’s back.

“A Jedi must be skilled in many different tasks.” Qui-Gon remarked mildly, ignoring Obi-Wan who gave a halfhearted frown.

The rest of the voyage passed quietly, the baby content to sleep against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, much to the relief of the other passengers.


	5. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, babies aren’t my thing, so I chose to write the children a little older than infant age, more like toddlers who are right at the age where they start learning to control the force.

_Headcanon: Obi-Wan visiting the crechelings whenever he can and Qui-Gon finding it ridiculously sweet and adorable :)_

Qui-Gon could not find his padawan. He’d checked the most obvious places, the training rooms, the luncheon, the thousand fountain room… He sighed, ready to call Bant and see if she knew where Obi-Wan was. Normally it would not have mattered, but the Council wished to speak with them about a mission and now Obi-Wan was nowhere to be found. Qui-Gon smiled faintly, wishing he had the ability to disappear whenever the Council wanted him. He could reach for Obi-Wan through their bond, but the presence of so many other jedi made it hard to find one another in the Force. He sighed again before heading to the one place he hadn’t checked.

He knew that the moment he approached the crèche, that Obi-Wan was there. Qui-Gon turned a corner, peering into a room. The walls were painted a soothing blue and soft chimes played. It was the room where Jedi toddlers first learned how to use the Force. There were eight tiny children seated on soft pillows, arranged in a circle around Obi-Wan who sat cross-legged, face serene.

At first Qui-Gon thought they were meditating, but then saw that Obi-Wan had a small orb in his hand. He gestured and the ball rose, it hung in the air, held up effortlessly by the Force. Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan guided the spinning metal sphere towards a child, helped them grasp it with the Force and hold the ball upright. It went around the circle and became a quiet game to see how long the ball could stay afloat. Obi-Wan never scolded a child when the ball was dropped, just began again. Qui-Gon didn’t know how long he watched, he knew Obi-Wan sensed him, but time was unimportant and only when the orb floated successfully around the circle several times did Obi-Wan look up and catch Qui-Gon’s eye with a smile.


	6. Decode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh huh. Who doesn’t love this idea? I had to write it…

_Headcanon: i just really love the idea of obi-wan slipping double entendres into everything or just making his speech like a hundred times more suggestive at times to fuck with qui-gon, particularly "yes, master..."_

Obi-Wan dislikes politics. Qui-Gon is aware of this and yet he knows that Obi-Wan had excellent grades from every political class he took. Part of it is the cultural and historical knowledge that Obi-Wan finds easy to remember. He can charm and appease difficult people simply by being aware of their customs. However, a good portion of his success in negotiating stems from his ability to emphasize certain words and to imply particular meanings. This has made diplomatic meetings much easier to endure, though Obi-Wan dislikes those missions as much as Qui-Gon.

However, his padawan is not blind to his skill with language and tone. Innocent words convey double meanings, demure murmurs of ‘of course, master’ present a seductive challenge. Qui-Gon can never pinpoint if it is Obi-Wan’s looks or his words that cause heat to travel the older man’s spine. He finds it difficult sometimes on missions, when Obi-Wan discusses the weather, than catches Qui-Gon’s eye and keeps speaking but Qui-Gon is quite sure it isn’t just the average amount of rainfall that Obi-Wan is talking about but is sending Qui-Gon some other message to be deciphered slowly and carefully, preferably in a bed somewhere.


	7. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I too, love the idea of Obi-Wan singing. :)

_Headcanon: so my headcanon is that obi-wan like to sing sappy songs to qui-gon when he looks super tired to cheer him up idk_

There are days when Qui-Gon surfaces from his exhausted state to hear Obi-Wan singing in the other room, and he smiles. He thinks about saying something but is afraid Obi-Wan will be too embarrassed to continue. It is not in his padawan’s nature to express himself. So Qui-Gon says nothing.

The universe expands as it always does and new conflicts arise. It is after one of many the conflicts that Qui-Gon wakes on a surgeon’s table. He remembers only bits of what happened, heavy blasterfire, Obi-Wan calling his name, an explosion…now there is only this white empty room and the lingering scent of bacta.

A sound comes, his eyelids flutter as he recognizes Obi-Wan’s voice…a few unsteady notes, then music. The pureness of that rich tone, the hope within ancient lyrics inspires so much in him that he had kept buried. He wants to say something, he needs to say something to this man at his bedside. He can do no more than exhale roughly, his lungs too sore.

A hand touches his own and Obi-Wan moves into Qui-Gon’s range of vision. It is impossible to speak, Qui-Gon lifts a hand, his large fingers touching Obi-Wan’s mouth, wanting to capture that music. Obi-Wan meets his gaze. In those greenish eyes, Qui-Gon sees hope, loyalty, and concern. Obi-Wan tilts his head, lips brushing Qui-Gon’s fingers and words become unnecessary…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came out of nowhere, but I was happy with how it turned out. Also, I know Qui-Gon’s first padawan was clarified in a comic somewhere, but I left it ambiguous about who that was.

_Headcanon: but can you imagine Qui-Gon’s first padawan comes back to visit their master and after 5 minutes they ask Qui-Gon “Master, how long have you been making hearteyes to your latest padawan?”_

They drink tea in straight-backed chairs in the small main area of Qui-Gon’s quarters. Qui-Gon’s first padawan is surprised, the chairs don’t really suit Qui-Gon, but then, there are quite a few things that look different about the man’s living space. It’s clean and uncluttered, as a Jedi needs few possessions, but there are some details. A round orb sits on an end table, water spinning endlessly in miniature waves inside of it. As far as the former padawan can see it serves no point other than ornamentation and it’s not exactly Qui-Gon’s taste. Neither is the detailed schematic diagram hanging on the wall, it’s an antique building plan for a now abandoned part of Coruscant. The first padawan considers it with a raised eyebrow, certainly not what they had imagined Qui-Gon would put on a wall.

The silence between them is calm, relaxed, as it has always been. The tension after Xanatos’s betrayal is no longer present in Qui-Gon’s quarters, or in Qui-Gon. The Jedi master is chronically older, but appears younger, a certain quality to his eyes and voice that his former padawan has not seen in many years. They talk about small matters, Qui-Gon mentions his apprentice, Obi-Wan several times, favorably, if a bit quietly. If his first padawn did not know better, they would think that Qui-Gon was shy mentioning Obi-Wan. Knight Kenobi, Qui-Gon says after twice slipping into referring to Obi-Wan as his padawan still. The knighting has been very recent and at the mention of it a distant look crosses Qui-Gon’s face.

The tea is almost gone when the door slides opens and Obi-Wan Kenobi walks in, soaking wet. The man is still a few years from thirty, he looks especially boyish with his still short hair spiky from water, cloak dragging over the floor and leaving puddles.

“It’s raining outside.” Obi-Wan announces and gives a slight bow in recognition to Qui-Gon’s first padawan.

The statement is so obvious that it’s confusing, it’s only when Qui-Gon’s first padawan sees the slight smile on Qui-Gon’s face that they sense an inside joke of some kind that they do not know. It does not offend them, but raises their curiosity. Obi-Wan is more reserved than Qui-Gon, everyone knows that, but today Obi-Wan is pulling off his wet cloak, tossing the first layer of his tunic in the wash and returning to take the tea that Qui-Gon silently offers.

It is impossible to miss how Qui-Gon watches Obi-Wan, how he latches onto the way Obi-Wan drinks his tea, hand delicately cupping the mug and tipping it back. Obi-Wan is still dripping on the carpet and Qui-Gon’s first padawan sees how Qui-Gon’s eyes follow the path of water, the movement of Obi-Wan’s throat when the younger man swallows. Then Obi-Wan is handing the empty mug back, Qui-Gon taking it, hands brushing and that shy look is back, so incongruous for such a bold man that his first padawan stares. Obi-Wan smiles, thanks Qui-Gon quietly before leaving the room. The sound of a shower running fills the silence that comes, echoing with the tapping of rain on the glass window. Qui-Gon’s first padawan finishes their now cold tea and looks at Qui-Gon.

“Are you two –“

“No.” Qui-Gon says quickly, almost too sharply.

Qui-Gon has turned his head away, graying hair falling forward, his expression calm, only his dark blue eyes betray a certain type of misery.

“He’s a knight now, there’s no reason why you can’t.” Qui-Gon’s first padawan suggests, deliberately not mentioning the matter of the Jedi oath about not falling in love.

Qui-Gon has already fallen, is still falling. The tall older man lifts his head, staring out at the rain-spattered window. The sound of running water continues. The tiny waves in the ornamental orb keep spinning on the end table. It is a gift from Obi-Wan, the first padawan realizes, seeing other touches there now, the historical building plans, the more formal chairs, the datafiles neatly arranged. Obi-Wan’s presence suffuses the room with order, calm. So unlike the chaotic feelings Qui-Gon must be experiencing. His first padawan shifts uneasily. There is no way of knowing what to say, perhaps at one time they would have known but now it is different, Qui-Gon is different, so used to working with Obi-Wan that there is a hesitancy between him and other Jedi.

“You should tell him.” they finally suggest and Qui-Gon’s large index finger traces the wet rim of a cup, touches the area where Obi-Wan’s mouth had been without conscious thought.

“It is not that easy.”

“It is not that complicated.”

Qui-Gon’s brow furrows but he accepts the comment with a nod. They say nothing more. The shower has stopped running. Obi-Wan enters the room. He is a slight man, dressed somewhat more casually now, skin flushed with warmth on his exposed wrists and throat and face. He clears the tea things without being asked. It is as if he had not yet been knighted, for its apparent that he still lives with Qui-Gon. That should tell Qui-Gon something, as should the way Obi-Wan speaks to the older man, calm, focused. Occasionally he touches Qui-Gon’s shoulder, a gesture that he would do with no one else. Qui-Gon’s first padawan knows that Obi-Wan Kenobi is sometimes considered standoffish by others, his reluctance to interact as a flaw. But there is a subtly intimacy that is not present with others, between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

When Qui-Gon leaves the room briefly to wash the tea things, his first padawan studies the newly knighted Kenobi. They see how Obi-Wan lays a hand on the arm of the chair Qui-Gon sat in, watching the rain outside with a thoughtful expression. He’s an interesting combination of sternness and adventure, beauty and normalcy. Qui-Gon returns to the room and Obi-Wan looks up, though he must have sensed his former master. As Obi-Wan’s gaze meets Qui-Gon’s, it is very clear to the first padawan that Obi-Wan has fallen too.


	9. The Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked this idea slightly when writing this. I love the headcanon!

_Headcanon: Qui-Gon teaches Obi-Wan to shave!_

The fire had started in the Ksek-ta guard quarters sometime in the night. The slight fluctuations of danger in the Force were all the warning that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had needed to rouse them from sleep. They had acted instantly, Qui-Gon warning the palace inhabitants while Obi-Wan and the guards worked to subdue the fire before it spread.

Quick timing had made it much easier to contain the majority of the fire to one area and in less than an hour it had been successfully taken care of. The guard quarters were heavily damaged in one corner, but thankfully they had been empty at the time. Carelessness was more likely the cause than arson but Qui-Gon inspected the area carefully the following day. The ashes around him still gave off a faint surge of heat but the risk of the fire restarting had passed. Qui-Gon moved carefully around the large room, regulating his breathing so he did not inhale any lingering smoke. He crouched slightly to examine the charred remains of a piece of wood paneling. The damage would be easily repairable and the ruling family viewed the incident as nothing more than an inconvenience. He supposed that a proper investigation would likely occur, but not until the next day, considering that preparation for the Sellkyun celebration was already underway. Sellkyun was a day that was celebrated twice during Ksek’s planetary cycle. Culturally, it was an important enough occasion that Qui-Gon doubted it would pass uncelebrated even if the entire palace had burned.

He stood, hands on hips, examining the patterns of ash. He had effectively ruled out arson, but he still would have preferred to have Obi-Wan with him while he was examining the wreckage. However, it was more important that the other man rest. Though there had been no major injuries during the fire, both a guard and Obi-Wan had suffered burns on their hands. The planet’s decision to remain free from technology meant that bacta was not easily available. Qui-Gon had applied a cooling salve and bandaged Obi-Wan’s hand but they would have to wait until they left Ksek to fully heal the injury.

Qui-Gon tilted his head slightly, studying the ceiling of the guard quarters, looking for weaknesses in its construction. The flames had not gutted the area completely, rebuilding would no doubt start as soon as Sellkyun passed. He turned, leaving the area carefully, mind already focusing on Obi-Wan who he could sense was alert through their Force bond. The fire was something for them both to discuss, but it was not a pressing concern and he admonished Obi-Wan to rest as he turned left down a stone corridor, intent on speaking with one of the Ksek advisors about the length of their stay.

Hours later he entered the small quarters that had been assigned to Obi-Wan. Normally they were not parted, but it was Ksek custom to have one’s own lodgings. An open window gave a view of the palace grounds, a breeze drifting through the room, only faintly tinged with the scent of smoke. Qui-Gon stepped toward the window, watching palace staff and royalty move around massive dark blue tents, carrying food. It was tradition that the nightly feasts of Sellkyun be outdoors. The soft breeze from the window blew against him, drying strands of his long hair that was still damp from his recent shower. He turned, sensing Obi-Wan in another room. Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan’s Force presence into a small round room offset from the main area, a place Obi-Wan used for meditation. The younger man sat cross-legged on the ground, glancing up at Qui-Gon’s silent arrival.

“You look handsome.” Obi-Wan said, his low voice quiet as he looked Qui-Gon’s clean formal tunics over.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly, sitting down across from Obi-Wan, the gesture doing little to even out their difference in height.

“As do you.”

Obi-Wan’s skin was still slightly flushed from bathing. He was shirtless, his body lightly tan, with a smaller frame than Qui-Gon’s tall broad-shouldered build. His trousers were similar to Qui-Gon’s, the light brown material of a higher quality than their normal Jedi tunics. Qui-Gon knew that they would both appear somewhat plain next to the finery that the Kseks’ wore during Sellkyun, but right now he thought Obi-Wan the most beautiful being in the universe. Obi-Wan smiled slightly at Qui-Gon’s thought, sensing it with the powerful attunement he had to the Force. His bandaged right hand rested in his lap as he reached with his left hand for the bowl of water he had set in front of him. There was a thin blade on the floor between them, an open razor that Qui-Gon had seen Obi-Wan use before. He knew Obi-Wan was proficient at performing tasks left-handed, but without thought he lifted the blade, touching Obi-Wan’s jaw with the other hand, feeling the unshaven texture of it.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow very slightly, a small almost-smile there as he watched Qui-Gon, his large greenish eyes intent. He remained quiet as Qui-Gon applied the thick foam soap that Kseks used to the lower half of Obi-Wan’s face. Qui-Gon had never done this for anyone before, and though he trimmed his own beard occasionally, he barely remembered what it was like to be clean-shaven. He carefully moved the blade along Obi-Wan’s lower cheek and jaw, head tilted close to Obi-Wan’s in concentration.

Obi-Wan sat still, eyes almost closed, his thoughts meditative as Qui-Gon tilted the man’s chin, being careful of the slight cleft there. He knew how Obi-Wan’s body felt when he touched it, knew where every scar and freckle was located on the man’s skin, but this was different. There was something intimately fragile about feeling Obi-Wan swallow, the man’s even pulse vibrating against fingertips placed on Obi-Wan’s neck as he turned the man’s head to shave the other side of Obi-Wan’s face. The razor edge moved in smooth strokes, Qui-Gon stopping often to rinse it in the bowl of water; the soft ring of metal against glass and the light sound of Obi-Wan’s even breaths the only noise in the room.

When Qui-Gon was done, he sat back, watching Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter open fully. There was an expression there that Qui-Gon rarely saw. He was used to Obi-Wan’s intensity and focus at each new challenge ahead of him, but now the man’s gaze was softened. His beautiful eyes regarded Qui-Gon quietly, an air of relaxation to him that Qui-Gon sometimes glimpsed after they made love when Obi-Wan would hold unto him, his limbs loose with contentment and peace.

Qui-Gon reached out without thinking, touching the newly shaved skin, thumb brushing below Obi-Wan’s lip. Obi-Wan’s mouth parted slightly to murmur his name, the richness of the man’s voice hushed to a whisper. Obi-Wan’s uninjured hand slid up Qui-Gon’s arm, palm resting beneath the weight of the man’s damp hair, drawing Qui-Gon’s mouth to his. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, tasting the warmth of Obi-Wan, smelling the clean fragrance of soap, and distantly the scent of smoke from the fire. After a long moment Obi-Wan pulled back,

“The event.” He reminded Qui-Gon softly and Qui-Gon nodded.

As much as he longed to stay here with Obi-Wan their presence would be required at the Selkyun celebration. He stood, offering a hand to help Obi-Wan up, the younger man took it, releasing Qui-Gon’s grip to finish dressing one handed. The Force flowed between them, Obi-Wan looking up to offer Qui-Gon a rare full smile. They paused at the window in the main area, watching the last colors of the sunset fade, the sky darkening to the same shade as the blue tents, lanterns lighting from underneath the fabric canopies.

“Magnificent.” Obi-Wan said quietly, the soft illumination from below reflecting against the glass, catching the copper color of his hair, the impossible depths of his green-blue eyes.

“Yes.” Qui-Gon said, looking at him.


End file.
